Hack:Shadow Rain
by Murayama Tsuru
Summary: This is a rewrite of the .Hack//G.U. games with my original character, Haku. other than that, read it and see. Rated T jsut in case
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my first fan fiction, and it might not be very good, but I really liked .hack//G.U., so much that I had to create an original character and rewrite the story with her in it, for now there are no pairings (sort of, .Hack//G.U. is a huge harem in the end for those who have played the games.) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//G.U. or any of the characters, well except for Haku, she's mine and no one can have her ^_^_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

In the year 2017 the game "The World R2" has become very popular. For people who know the game though, it seems hard and boring. The people called PKs or Player Killers have infested "The World" and are killing all the beginners. There have been some who have tried to help the beginners like Kite of the Azure Flame, Balmung of the Azure Sky, and Orca of the Azure Sea. But now there is no one to protect the newbies. It seems like there is no hope, but there is a guild called "Raven" and they try to help the newbies, but they have an ulterior motive which is to recruit the players who are Epitaph Users. One of those players is "Haseo the Terror of Death" the PKK (player-killer-killer). Haseo is looking for Tri-edge who put the girl he loved, Shino, into a coma in real life. Another is "Haku Ninja of Shadows", who seems carefree but is actually quite a serious person. Our story begins while Haku is following Haseo:

"Huh. What a strange place The Terror of Death would be going. It's too peaceful for a PKK." Said Haku.

"You know, I can hear you…I thought you were supposed to be a Ninja." Haseo suddenly appeared in front of Haku and out of surprise Haku head-butted him. "Ow! Holy cheese Woman! You didn't have to head-butt me!" Haseo shouted

"Huh. Well it's your fault for suddenly appearing in front of me!" Haku shouted back. As the two were arguing a cat-like PC (Player Character) passed by them without attracting their attention. "Man! I don't know why you even bothered following me. I was just coming here to get some peace."

"You're a liar. You were probably here to find Tri-edge to avenge your 'girlfriend', Shino" Haku said mockingly.

"For your information Shino was not my girlfriend, she was just a person I knew until she got PKed." He sighed with annoyance. As the two were talking the cat-like PC came up to them and said "Haseoooooo! I've finally found you! I knew you'd be here because this is the place where Shino-san was PKed. By the way other-girl-san, I'm Tabby!"

"Huh. I knew it Shino was your girlfriend"

"? No, no Shino-san was just part of the guild 'The Twilight Brigade' and she filled in when Ovan, the guild master, wasn't here." Tabby corrected.

"Oh I see…where have I heard that name before, Ovan, Ovan…oh yeah Haseo, Ovan said that he knows where Tri-edge is and he told you to meet him at Hidden Forbidden Radiation." Haku said.

"Ovan said that? Well I guess that means that I gotta go." Haseo sighed.

"I didn't get to tell him the other message from the 'Raven' guild" Haku said after Haseo had logged out. "Huh? What was it? I could tell him for you." Said Tabby "Eh-heh-heh I really don't know you so I'll just wait for him to come back since this is the place where Tri-edge is going to appear.'

"Oh I see, well then I guess I'm no use here too." Tabby said sadly and logged out. "Hey you can come out now he's gone now…Ender." Haku whispered.

"I told you to call me Pai…Haku."

"Yes I forgot when there are still people from TaN wandering around like you and Yata. So what did you come here to tell me Pai?" Before Pai could tell Haku though, Haseo came back running as fast as he could toward the cathedral. Haku ran after him and when she overtook him she yelled "You fool! Don't you know, Tri-edge has power that you can't beat with brute strength alone! Like you are now, you'll only end up like Shino!"

"No I won't. I can't end up like Shino because I am a The Terror of Death. So get out of my way and come watch as I defeat Tri-edge!" Haku shook her head but she let him through and then followed him. When Haku got to where Haseo was she gasped as she saw Haseo get Data Drained which means that his Player Character loses all the strength, weapons, and items he or she has. As Haku saw this she sighed and thought "I knew this would happen, I told him but he wouldn't listen." When Tri-edge was done Data Draining Haseo he turned around about to leave and he saw Haku and then Haku panicked and said "Hey now, I'm not here to fight you. I'm just going to talk to Ovan so don't worry." And for some reason he lunged at her with his two tri-edged swords. When Haku realized this she ran to the Chaos Gate and logged out.

Haku went to the Root Town and then decided to contact Ovan so she sent him a message: "Ovan, I need to know what happened to Haseo. He's not on and in his fight between Tri-edge something strange happened to him, what was it? You better answer the questions and meet me at **Δ** Hidden Forbidden Radiation." For an hour, Haku waited very impatiently. When she finally got the reply she went to the place fast. When she got to Hidden Forbidden Radiation she saw Ovan and he said "Haku…Did you know that Haseo is an Epitaph User and that his Avatar is Skeith?"

"Hm? What are 'Epitaph Users' and 'Avatars'?" Haku asked

"Well," Began Ovan, "Epitaph users are special Player Characters that can use the powers of the Avatar, and an Avatar is a physical manifestation of the that special power, the one that Haseo has is called 'Skeith'" when Haku heard this she stopped short and sunk to the ground and breathed "So that's why Raven wanted him, for his player…" Ovan nodded slowly and told her the story of the guild he used to be the master of, what they were searching for, and why he and "Raven" wanted him, for Skeith's powers(for the long version, watch .Hack//roots). When he was done, Haku resolved to join "Raven", to get the answers she was looking for... The first thing Haku did was contact Pai and tell her she wanted to join "Raven" and that she knew their ulterior motive and that that she knew their name which is really "G.U." then she logged to go to school. Meanwhile Pai read Haku's e-mail and went to report it to her boss, Yata. "Yata-sama…this girl has become very insolent. She needs to be controlled."

"Pai don't worry if all she wants is to help Haseo then she can."

"Yata-sama! She knows too much about this guild!"

"My dear Pai if I was really worried about this I would have asked Kuhn instead because he is fairly new to our guild."

"Yata-sama…I trust your judgment but I hope you're not wrong." Then Pai logged out.

At **Δ **Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground (the cathedral Haseo and Haku were at earlier), Ovan and Tri-edge are staring each other down. Ovan says "I know I can't destroy you but I can temporarily delete you until 'he' comes back…Azure Flame Kite." Then Tri-edge brought out his weapons and a blue flame surrounded him and then…nothing

Well, how was it? I'm not sure how much it will improve, but please keep reading.

-Tsuru


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you like this chapter too, I think I'm moving the story along, but if it's too slow then please tell me._

Later that day, Haseo and Haku both logged onto "The World" and had the same reaction "What are you doing here! Are you following me!" and then Haku started staring at Haseo "Hey you! What are you staring at…..Did you fall for me or something?" Haku looked away abruptly "No, I didn't. You might want to check your weapons and other equipment because it's now level…1"

"Huh? What level is it!? C'mon spill it"

"O.K. O.K. its level 133 as always." Haku smiled and lied. "God…You're just as enigmatic as Ovan. If you want to lie to me try harder! What is the level of my character, old hag!" Haseo yelled. When Haku heard this, an angry aura appeared as she turned around and said "What did you just say? Did you just call me an old hag? For your information I'm 17 and the level of your PC is 1. I could take you out in one hit." Haseo seemed to shrink back as he saw aura. "H-hey now…Don't be rash, I just mean you should tell me the truth. Wait did you say level 1? That can't be true! How did this happen?"

"O.K., I'll tell you, Tri-edge 'Data Drained' you. I told you this would happen, you didn't believe me and now this is the effect of your moronic actions." Then Haku slinked off to "Raven" to join it.

"Hey Pai, let me in I've come to join this guild!" Haku shouted angrily and impatiently. All the other players who walked by stopped and stared at the weird player who was banging on the door of "Raven" "Oh Blargh it ya old hag! Don't make me wait any longer because I'm in a really foul mood right now!" Then Haku forcefully took out the home key to Raven. "Hmmmm…If I remember correctly, she's in the room called the 'Serpent of Lore'. I guess I'll go there." As she the Serpent of Lore, she heard Yata, Pai, and someone else she didn't know talking. "Kuhn, I need you to follow the player called 'Haku' she wants to join the guild but not to help the new players…she knows about the 'Avatars' and wants to help Haseo." Pai said "I see," Kuhn said to Pai then he turned to Yata and said "Yata, I need you to show me where she is so I can follow her." Then when Yata turned his all-seeing-ball (I didn't know what it was called, so don't get mad at me) to show Kuhn where Haku was. When they saw her in the room right before the Serpent of Lore, Kuhn and Pai looked at each other and said "Isn't that a room that's in our guild?!?"

Kuhn calmly walked out of the Serpent of Lore and said "Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a boring place like this?"

"Hm? What are you talking about? My name is Haku and I'm here to join! Take me to Yata now!" Haku practically yelled. "Oh so you're Haku? My name is Kuhn and I'm here to bring you to Yata." Kuhn smiled. "Huh. I'd rather have the old hag, Pai, take me there than some weirdo flirt like you." Kuhn looked like he'd just been stabbed but he continued to sweet talk her "Oh come now, I'm not as bad as all that. Now come this way so we can talk to Yata so you can join the guild." Haku glared at Kuhn for a second then she sighed and followed him. When they reached the Serpent of Lore Yata and Pai were there waiting and Pai said "What took you so long? You have kept Yata-sama waiting."

"Well the only reason it took me so long to get here was because that guy," she said pointing at Kuhn, "was flirting with me." Then she turned to Yata and said "I believe you know why I want to join the guild but there is something I want to ask you in private without the hag or the flirt listening in."

"I see. Kuhn, Pai your work for me is done for the day, you may leave now."

"But Yata-sama, are you sure about this? What if she tries to PK you?"

"Pai what do you take me for? A Chaotic PK, I'm not so dumb as to PK a CC corp. admin. Besides Yata said leave so shouldn't you be listening to him?" Haku smirked. Pai looked affronted but then she saw the look Yata was giving her and left. Then Yata said "Haku the question you had, does it have something to do with Haseo or Tri-edge?"

"It's about both, who is Tri-edge and what does he want with Haseo?"

"Well I cannot answer your questions."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because the information you are asking about is strictly classified. Now I have a question for you, will you be loyal to me if you join this guild?"

"Yeah, I will, I've got no other choice…"

"Good, welcome to G.U. but I have some work to do so you may leave now." Yata said.

Then Haku logged out to check her e-mail. She had one, from Ovan: "Haku if you wish to help Haseo to gather the other epitaph users, come meet me in Hidden Forbidden Radiation and I shall tell you." Haku decided to log back in and check out what Ovan had to say. When she went to Hidden Forbidden Radiation she saw Ovan and he said "In order to help Haseo you need to do two things: take this bag from me and go back to level one." Haku took the bag, looked inside, and said "Ovan what would I need with a bag of rocks?"

"You shall see. Now, take out the blue one and the triangle shaped and tell me which one you think is Skeith and which one you think is Corbenik."

"I don't see what you're getting at but………I think the triangle shaped one is Skeith and the blue one is Corbenik."

"That's correct."

"That's nice Ovan, but what do they have to do with anything?"

"Are you familiar with the Eight Stages of Morganna?"

"Oh Yeah! I know them, Skeith, Innis, Magus, Fidchell, Gorre, Macha, Tarvos, and Corbenik……Oh I get it now the stones relate to the Avatars and their corresponding Epitaph Users……Wait I know Haseo is Skeith then that means that you're Corbenik?"

"Yes that is correct and now I shall Data Drain you give you 'The Sight'" Ovan said then he transformed into Corbenik but Haku didn't see anything other than Ovan glowing. Then just as her Player Character was about to shut down, after Ovan had Data Drained her, she saw Corbenik. It looked like a humanoid with five leaf-shaped horns on the top of its head and a giant demonic arm. Then everything went black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hello again, I hope this chapter improved from the last one, I know I'm not very good at writing, but just be patient with me. Please read and review._

_-Tsuru_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again, now the story starts to get weird, sorry for that, I like the idea despite how weird it may be. So, here's the third chapter, enjoy._

The next day When Haku logged in she had two e-mails one from Yata, and one from Ovan. "Haku I have an assignment for you in three days time I'd like for you to find the Epitaph Users for Innis, Magus, Fidchell, Gorre, Macha, and Tarvos. Meet me at Hidden Forbidden Radiation at that time. ---Ovan". The one from Yata said "Meet me at Raven as soon as possible; I have something I need to talk to you about, your first assignment." When Haku logged in she saw Haseo and some girl fighting "Lady, I don't need you hanging around me all the time, and I hate it when you keep talking about your stupid guild called Tsuki No Ki (Moon Tree)!" The girl said "But Haseo-san I was just trying to be helpful---"

"Well you're not, leave me alone!" Haseo interrupted. Haseo then walked away and the girl ran past Haku. When Haku saw her, her eyes widened and she thought "Oh boy, I know why Haseo was yelling at her. That girl looks too much like Shino." As Haku was walking toward "G.U., bag started growing strangely hot and she thought "C'mon ya stupid bag of rocks there's no Epitaph user nearby……Is there?" As she came close to 'G.U.' she heard angry voices "What d'ya mean you won't tell me what happened to Shino Ya Old Hag?"

"Haseo, I already told you if you won't join and help us then we aren't allowed to tell you anything about Shino's condition. If you want to know more, please just join us!" Haku was about to open the door when it flung open and Haseo stormed past Haku looking cross. Haku thought "Oh boy…I'm not sure I should go in, Pai seems really mad…….Maybe I'll come back later…" As Haku was walking out Pai saw her and said "Haku, I have your assignment from Yata, I need you to come over here to get it." Haku sulked over making sure to not to look into Pai's eyes and said "Yes Pai-sama, what is my first assignment from Yata-sama?" Pai ignored her and said "Haku, your assignment is to go to the arenas at Lumina Cloth and follow the Demon Palace Emperor, Endrance." Haku, though, wasn't paying attention because her bag was becoming increasingly annoying so she said "Pai, give me a minute I need to look at my items." She turned around and took out the bag and rummaged around in it until she found the hottest rock. The rock she picked out was grey stripped and then suddenly the computer screen went black and the word 'Tarvos' popped up, then everything went back to normal and she said "Ok, all my items are there, so what was my assignment again, Pai?"

"Haku, I said your assignment is to go to the arenas at Lumina Cloth and follow the player named Endrance, you got that this time?" Pai sighed

"Sure, Sure I got it, I'll report back to you when I get time to tail this guy, ok?" As Haku left she thought "I see so Pai is Tarvos then well that's one of the six epitaph users I need to find………I wonder what Ovan could possibly want asking me to do this. I can see why Haseo called him enigmatic." When Haku got to the Chaos gate she saw that girl that Haseo was arguing with earlier and decided to go talk to her "Hello, my name is Haku…I saw you were arguing with Haseo earlier and I wanted to know what it was about, I'm sorta friends with him so I was wondering if I could help in any way."

"Oh…You saw that, well we were arguing over my guild, Tsuki no Ki, I was telling him that it was a great guild that helps all the PK victims and how one of the best members is Sakaki-san, then he said he didn't care about Tsuki no Ki and that I should just leave him alone. After that he just went off without apologizing. By the way my name is Atoli"

"Oh, I see well that's really a pain because I was going to see if he would join this newbie support guild called 'Raven', but it's ok. If there's anything I can tell him for you, I'll do it." As Haku was talking to Atoli her bag started to grow hot again and the screen went black and the word Innis appeared and then Haku saw that Atoli had a worried expression on her face and said "um Haku-san are you all right, you had this blank expression on your face, if you had to do something in the real world you should have told me first."

"Oh, I'm sorry my mom just told me that I need to do my homework in an hour, so I told her I would" Haku lied not wanting Atoli to find out about the assignment Ovan had given her. Then she asked "Is there something you want me to tell Haseo because I couldn't hear you over my mom."

"No, there's nothing, if I want to tell him something I say it myself, sorry." Then Atoli logged out and Haku thought "Well that's two down, Pai is Tarvos and Atoli is Innis. That leaves five more to go." Then Haku logged out because her mom really did ask her to do her homework then.

In the arenas of Lumina Cloth a man with long white hair in a purple outfit with a rose on his hat walks out of the arena area with a little girl following him "Wait up En-sama I can't walk as fast as you!" said the girl, "En-sama" ignores her and keeps on walking whispering to the kitty on his shoulder "Mia…My Mia no one can defeat us we are the best in the world. Saku what's taking so long I need you to hurry up so we can go to that place…" 'En-sama' said to the little girl named Saku. Saku hurried along and they got to the Chaos gate and went to 'that place'.

_Well what did you think of this chapter? I know there are some differences with the actual game in that, Raven/G.U. is not a Newbie support guild. I'm very sorry for doing this wrong, but please bear with me._

_-Tsuru_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well here's the fourth chapter I hope you all like it (If anyone's actually reading it at all). I think that Haseo might be a little out of character in this chapter but maybe not. I really don't know._

_Disclaimer: I know I haven't done this in awhile but I do not own any of the .Hack// characters except Haku, she is my own creation and I may do with her whatever I wish._

_**Well enjoy**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Haku logged back in and went to Lumina Cloth to find this "Endrance" person. When she logged in she saw a crowd of people and decided to go check it out, she saw this little girl and other red-headed girl arguing "Ha! No one can defeat my En-sama; he's the best in 'The World', even you couldn't defeat him miss former-demon-palace emperor!"

"Well so what I will defeat him sometime no matter what! And nothing's gonna stop me miss idiotic-Endrance-follower!" When Haku heard the name, Endrance, she decided to step in, stop the fight, and ask both of the girls what they knew about Endrance, since she didn't really go to the arenas because she thought they were a waste of time even though they cut back on the PKing.

"Hey, who's Endrance I've never been here before and I'd like to know who the competition is, I'm planning on entering sometime." When she asked this, both the girls said "Endrance/En-sama in the most annoying/handsome fighter in the Demon Palace because he has this stupid/amazing power that he beat/beats me/everyone with!"

"Oh, I see…um can you tell me separately about him…please?"

"No! Not until she admits that I'm right!" then both girls pulled out their weapons while Haku was in the middle of it. Suddenly, someone pulled Haku out of the crowd and shouted "Run, a big fight is about to happen!" So Haku ran with the mysterious PC following right behind. After awhile they stopped running and Haku asked "Who are you? And thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it, but I thought you were supposed to be a Ninja, and aren't Ninja able to escape from any situation?" Haku looked up and saw Haseo smirking at her "Huh, I didn't know they were going to start a fight over something so stupid, if I'd known that I'd've walked away sooner. Besides, I wanted information but they wouldn't give it to me……………………...anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was following you because I had nothing better and that annoying chick, Atoli, doesn't seem to come here. Then I saw you walk right in the middle of that fight and I thought 'what an idiot' but then when things started getting really bad I thought 'What the heck if I save her she'll owe me big time'. So I saved you and now you owe me a favor."

"So, what do you want? A free hit on me in a duel, if we fight? To use my weakest items because you're level one? Well sorry but I can't do that, I became level one too, because I accidentally got data drained by 'Tri-edge' too." She half lied, Haseo looked at her in amazement and said, "Well those were things I thought of, but I decided that you would make a much better ally than foe so I want your Member Address. Do that and it will clear your debt to me, O.K.?" Haku stared at him incredulously and said "………………….You want my Member Address? Well you can have it. That's fine with me." So she gave Haseo her member address. Then Haseo logged out. Haku was walking around the arena when she saw the red-haired girl from before and decided to go talk to her "Hey you! You're the one who was fighting with that other girl about this 'Endrance' person. I almost got killed because of that fight, don't you think you should apologize to me?" The other girl looked at Haku and sneered "Me? Apologize to you? Do you know who I am?"

"No, I don't……… but it was very rude of you not to answer my questions, don't you think the least you could do is say you're sorry to me?"

"What? How do you not know who I am?"

"Well, as I said earlier, this is my first time coming here so I'd like to know who the competition is, like you and Endrance."

"Oh, in that case, I'm Alkaid the _**Former**_ Demon Palace Emperor, and I was beaten by the _**current **_Demon Palace Emperor, Endrance, he is this tall guy with long white hair, all the girls come just to see him. But I don't see what's so special; he's just some wannabe loser, with some cheat power!"

"Thank you Alkaid, that's really what I wanted to know when I stepped in the middle of your fight…By the way, how'd that go?"

"It was a draw, because some annoying person from that guild, 'Tsuki no Ki', stepped and stopped the fight by threatening to tell the CC corp. Admins about it."

"Oh I see, well that's too bad for you, but I would've beaten the both of you if I hadn't had my guard down."

"Sure…Yeah right, you couldn't beat two opponents at once, that's impossible for your level PC." Alkaid said as she rolled her eyes and walked to the Chaos Gate and logged out. Haku started wandering, after a few minutes she sat down looking bored when another crowd gathered around this girly man character in a purple outfit. All the girls were shouting "En-sama, En-sama, we looooooooooove you!" so Haku decided to go introduce herself to him when her bag started to grow hot again and this time instead of the screen going black, it went white and black letters came across the screen "Macha", and Haku wondered "Hm? Why's the name in black? Is it infected or something? Oh well, it can't be too important. I guess I'll go talk to him." she got to the chaos gate just in time to see him warp to some other area. Haku thought "Just great, now where'd he go…wait I can just check the warp history on the Chaos gate, and it said two people had just gone to **Δ** Bursting Submissive Tragedy's 1000 oaks a level three area. Haku went and did some training and saw no one there, and thought "Wha-? What the? That's weird, I'm sure Endrance went here." As she was looking around the temple, she saw this weird "A" shaped symbol that was glowing red. When Haku touched it pulsated once then teleported her to this strange blue place with a lake and a white tree in the middle. Haku walked in a little but stopped when she heard voices "En-sama, what are we going to play today?"

"Saku, please be quite, I can't hear what Mia is saying…….Mia, what is it you want, I'll try my best to get it for you……You want more battles? That's fine I can fight them anytime you want…" then Haku watched as the cat on his shoulder began floating and weird black dots gathered around it. Haku watched this for a few minutes and then decided to leave, but before she could the girl said "En-sama, I think someone is watching us, why don't you call out to her?"

"Yes, I noticed her too, please come here. I'd like to know why you followed us here." As Haku was about to walk out, Alkaid stepped out from another spot and said "Endrance I challenge you, in the Demon Palace and I will become the Emperor again."

"Oh………it's you, well if it's a fight you want I can give it to the arenas when the time comes, now hurry along and leave please." After Endrance said that, Alkaid turned red and pulled out her twin-blades, growling "Why you! You bastard! How dare you tell me to leave! I'm gonna chop you up into tiny little pieces!" Haku then thought "Oh god, I'm gonna save her because of the weird power Alkaid told me about and the weird way his Avatar's name showed up." So Haku pulled out her twin blades and jumped toward Alkaid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I hope you all liked this chapter too. I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger too much. Next chapter is going to start off really weird and I warn you right now I might have a Final Fantasy spell reference, you'll see when I post it. Until then please Read and review_

_-Tsuru_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about this chapter, it's really long. I also might not update for awhile because after this chapter I have to actually start writing more of the story. You see, I actually wrote chapters 1-5(yes including this one before, and I only now decided to put them on FFN. Sorry about the weirdness well, I hope you enjoy._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrator: ok before you guys know what happens when Haku jumps toward Alkaid there's something I forgot to explain, and I couldn't find a better time that now. What I need to explain is about the weapons in "The World R2". In "The World R2", there are Eleven classes of Character Models: Twinblades, those who use two short swords, Edge Punishers, those who use broadswords, Lord Partizans, those who use lances or axes, Blade Brandiers, those who use Katana, Macabre Dancers, those who use fans, Flick Reapers, those who use axes or scythes, Tribal Grapplers, those who use either fists or claws, Harvest Clerics, those who use healing magic with a staff, Shadow Warlocks, those who use offensive magic with a spell book, Steam Gunners, those who are long range and short range attackers who use guns or sword-like bayonets, and Adept Rouges who can use any combination of the three, Like Haseo who is a Twinblade, Edge Punisher, and Flick Reaper. Haku is also an Adept Rouge she is a Twinblade, Flick Reaper, and Blade Brandier. Oh yeah, the Adept Rogues can only access their different forms through quests called Job Extend. Now back to where we left off.

Haku lunged at Alkaid and knocked with the magical spell 'Death' (sorry, sorry, I told you there'd be a Final Fantasy reference in here, I just couldn't think of an easier way for Haku to PK (?) Alkaid, because she is way below Alkaid's level.) turned to Endrance and said "Endrance……I'm sorry about my friend, she…as you can see, has anger management problems...I tried to get her to stop but………we ended up following you and …Now I'll be going heh heh." And Haku ran off carrying Alkaid. When she returned to the field, she gave Alkaid her Member Address and a message saying "Sorry about knocking you out, so to apologize I'm giving you my Member Address." Then Haku went back to Mac Anu, the root town. In the Root Town, she saw Kuhn wandering with a girl and randomly she slapped him and walked away. "Kuhn, what was that about?" Haku said while she was running over to him. "Oh…You saw that…well um I was just flirting with her a little and she slapped me, I don't know what her name is though 'cuz I didn't get to ask…" As Kuhn was telling Haku about what happened, her bag got hot and she saw the usual black screen with white letters "Magus" is what it said this time. Haku nodded and said "Poor you Kuhn, I hope you can see that girl again and properly flirt with her without getting slapped. Well I'd love to stay and chat but my mom is yelling at me to go to sleep." So Haku logged out and went to bed.

Narrator: Ok this might be the only Section where Haku is in real life and goes to school, so before we get to that I have to tell you a few names. First off Haku's name outside of "The World" is Haruka Yamamoto. One of the kid's at her school's name is Ryou Misaki, he and Haruka don't get along very well. Well, I couldn't really think of a name for the friend that introduced Haku to "The World" so I think I'll call her Akane, she goes to the same school. I should also tell you about the school; it's a rich private academy that Haku got in on a scholarship, so lots of kids are mean to her because she's smart. Now back to the story.

The next morning Tsuru was woken up by her mom and didn't have time to go onto "The World" because she slept in too late. When Tsuru got to school that morning, she was thinking about the other two Epitaph Users she had to find "Fidchell" and "Gorre" and who they could be. As she walked into her classroom she accidentally bumped into someone because she was thinking too much and he said "Hey, you! Watch it poor person! Just because you got into this school on a scholarship doesn't mean you can go bumping into people all the time."

"Oh, sorry Ryou, it's not my fault that I ran into you, you just happened to be standing where I was walking so it's your fault."

"It is _**so**_ not my fault, you ran into me on purpose!" As Haruka and Ryou were fighting the teacher came in and said "OK class, it's time to sit down and begin. Yamamoto-san, Misaki-san do I need to send you out in to the hall again?" Both Haruka and Ryou said "No ma'am, we'll sit down right away." And so class began. During the first class, Haruka was thinking about what she would ask Ovan the next time she saw him. During the rest of the day she was thinking about who the other two epitaph users could be. On her way home, Haruka stopped at the grocery store because her parents were going to be out for dinner tonight, so she had to cook dinner herself. When she got to the check-out line she heard a familiar voice say "Hello, it's nice to see you again today, but could you move to another line, I really don't want you to notice me."

"Hm? I don't know you."  
"Yeah you do…look up." Haruka looked up and saw the annoyed face of none other than Ryou Misaki and then he looked away embarrassed and Tsuru asked "What's wrong?"

"I just didn't want anyone from school seeing me at my job."

"Oh, well that's too bad, since I saw, maybe I should tell all the kids at school that the son of a rich company owner is working at a grocery store, so I can get back at you for all the times you've embarrassed me!"

"OK, ok, I get I'll make it up to you, I know you play 'The World', so I'll meet you in it tonight, meet me at Delta Hidden Forbidden Bulwark: Morrigu Barrow Wall at 9:30 tonight Ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine, maybe you should tell me your name, mine is Ha—" Ryou interrupted and said "Don't worry about that I'll know when I see you because no one goes there, so it'll be fine, no one from school will see us." Then Haruka bought her food and went home. After Haruka ate her food and did her homework she logged on to "The World" at 9 o'clock (I'm going to start calling her Haku again). She had four e-mails, one from Ovan, one from Yata, one from Haseo, and one from Alkaid. The one from Ovan said "Remember Haku you only have 2 days left to find the rest of the epitaph users, if you do find them all by 10:50 PM tomorrow, then I will have a special present for you." Haku thought "I wonder what the present could be…?" Haku replied "I've found the Epitaph Users for Innis, Magus, Macha, and Tarvos. I have two left" The e-mail from Yata said "If you have anything to report on Endrance come to 'Raven' ASAP" Haku didn't reply to this one because she thought it best just to show up for instead. The one from Alkaid said "Hey! Why did you give me your Member Address, I never said I wanted it, and why the hell did you stop me from beating Endrance up?" Haku replied "Well I got this strange vibe from him as though if you got beaten by him……you wouldn't come back. That's why I saved you. About why I gave you my member address, I did it because I thought it would be best." The message from Haseo said "Hey, Haku, um…I'd like to ask because we're friends and because you're a girl……uh……when a girl's mad at you and you say you'll meet her online, and you kinda like her but can't say it, what should you do?" Haku replied "Hahaha, Haseo, I didn't know you liked anyone other than Shino. If it were me I'd apologize for being mean to her and tell her your feelings, but that's just me, if it comes to more drastic measures you could kiss her. Oh yeah, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I understand other girls. In real life, I'm a tomboy so a girl's feelings are sometimes a mystery to me too." Haku then logged on and went to "Raven" when she got in no one was there so she went to the "Serpent of Lore" and called out "Yata, I have some information on Endrance, are you in?"

"Yes, I just got in Haku, what have you learned about Endrance?"

"Well, I've learned that he hangs out with this weird little girl and that when he goes to this white tree place. When I was there his cat started to float and black spots gathered around it."

"Ah, I see, thank you Haku, that will be all for today, I need to investigate the place he goes to." It was about time for Haku to meet Ryou Misaki when she left, so she went to the chaos gate and went to Delta Hidden Forbidden Bulwark: Morrigu Barrow Wall. When she got there she was five minutes early so she thought she'd sit behind the rock and meditate. At 9:28 Haku heard someone log in to Morrigu Barrow wall, so she logged out and decided to go back in the front way to see who Ryou was in "The World". When she logged back in she saw Haseo looking around nervously, when he saw her he looked surprised and said "Haku, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for someone, what about you?"

"Me too."

"Who are you waiting for? Maybe I can help you look."

"Uh…I don't think so, she's a girl who goes to my school, named Haruka Yamamoto." Haku looked at him in complete disbelief with her mouth wide open. To think, this was the guy she was arguing this morning, the guy who didn't want people to know about his job, the guy who had saved her from Alkaid and that other girl? She finally said "Haseo, that's my name in real life, I know you, you're Ryou Misaki."

"You're kidding right? This is no time to joke around, if you really are her prove it to me, why did I ask you to come here?"

"Because, you wanted to make it up to me for all the times you've embarrassed me in our school so I wouldn't tell them about your job at the grocery store I went to, to get dinner tonight." This time it was Haseo's turn to stare in disbelief. He was thinking that this was the girl he'd made fun of so much for being poor, the girl he saved from those two girls, the girl he secretly had a small crush, not as much as Shino of course, on ever since he first saw her at his school? But this time he believed her and said "O.K. I believe you, only the person I told this to would be the one who came here, and it's you. So I'm going to take your advice, I'm sorry for all the times I've teased you at school." Then Haseo went up to Haku and hugged her, Haku was so surprised, but she couldn't move so she hugged him back. Then Haseo let go and said "Well, now what?" Haku was still frozen and couldn't say anything. When Haku became unfrozen she said "Haseo, I think you should join G.U. it'll help you get Shino back, so please join…" Haseo thought about that for awhile and then said "Yeah, you're right I think I will tomorrow. By the way since tomorrow's Saturday, do you think you'd like to level up with me, I know some good areas." Haku smiled and said "Sure, Haseo I'd love to go on a date with you." Haseo blushed bright red and looked away, and then he said half angrily "It's not a date! I just thought you needed to level up, and I do too, if you don't want to, I'll do it myself."

"Hahaha I was just teasing, of course I'd like to _Level up_ with you." Haseo and Haku both logged out of Morrigu Barrow Wall. Then Haseo logged out and Haku was by herself. As Haku was walking around absentmindedly, she ran into a little boy "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"No, no don't worry little boy, it's my fault." Haku smiled and said. Then her bag got kind of hot and the words "rre" appeared. Haku thought "That's odd, that's never happened before. Then the boy said "Um, my sister wants to talk to you, she says she knows you."

"Oh, ok, that's fine. By the way what's your name?"

"M-my name is Bo, and my sister's name is Saku, we're the player Sakubo."

"Aww, that's so cute."

"Ugh, it's so not cute, you're soo annoying!"

"Excuse me? What happened, did I say something wrong?"

"To me you did, not to Bo, he's too nice!"

"Oh, I see so you're Saku…Oh wait! I remember you're that Shadow Warlock, who was fighting with Alkaid."

"Ha! It took you awhile, you're one slow girl." Then Haku's bag got half hot again and said "Go", then the word "Gorre" flashed, and Haku said "Oh, I'm slow huh? Well that's ok, it's better than being a midget." Haku retorted. Saku was becoming, and even though Haku knew this she decided to keep provoking her "Hahaha, I mean really, you're so short, I could probably use you as a foot stool, but I wouldn't, you don't look very comfortable." Saku was at her breaking point and screamed "You bitch; I will find you and kill you eight different ways!"

"Go ahead and try, I am a Ninja, so I can keep running without you noticing, hahahaha." Then Saku went off in a huff to the arenas at Lumina cloth and Haku logged out and went to sleep. The next day was Saturday so Haku woke up and logged on. She had one e-mail from Haseo saying "Meet me at Mac Anu's chaos gate at 10 A.M. to go training." Haku smiled and logged in. First, she decided to go to "Raven" to see if she could find the last Epitaph User. When she got in she heard voices and went to the outside of "The Serpent of Lore" but she couldn't pay attention because her bag was getting hot and the word "Fidchell" popped up, and she thought "That's funny, last time I was here only Pai and Kuhn were Epitaph users, I wonder who it could be?" The first voice she heard was Yata's and she thought "That's even stranger because last time I was here he was there alone and nothing happened." But she accepted it and left before anyone could notice she was there. It was 10:33 by the time she was out and she ran for the chaos gate. When she got there she saw Haseo looking impatiently when he saw her he shouted "Haku! You're late, hurry up let's go."

"All right Haseo. Where're we going?"

"We're going to Delta Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field."

"Wait…isn't that a pretty strong area? Won't we need a Harvest Cleric or Shadow warlock?"

"Yeah………That's why I invited one…"

"Oh? Who?"

"Well…That girl named Atoli."

"…Oh, well then this will be an interesting adventure."

During the time in Delta Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field, Atoli talked about Tsuki no Ki while Haseo and Haku listened and tried not to blow up at her. After they were done Haseo said that he had homework he needed to do and that he would see Haku tomorrow. So, Haku was left with Atoli. "Hey, Atoli, I have a question." Haku said, "Yes? What is it Haku-san?"

"Well, I want to know, why do you like this Sakaki person so much? I mean for all you know, he could some 67-year-old who doesn't really care about the real 'you'."

"Well……I admire Sakaki-san because when I was going through hard times in middle school, I met Sakaki-san and he helped me out, so I am the person I am today because of him."

"Oh, I see, well in time I hope you will tell me the rest of that story."

"Well…I don't really like to talk about my past much…"

"No, don't worry; I won't push you to tell me…In fact I'll give you my member address so we can become even better friends."

"Thank you very much Haku-san. Well I must be going now; Sakaki-san is calling me. Bye for now." With that Atoli went to Moon Tree and Haku logged off to check her e-mail. Haku had three e-mails when she logged out one from Ovan, One Haseo, and one from Alkaid. The one from Ovan said "Remember Haku, you only have until tonight to find all the Epitaph users. Then come meet me at Delta Hidden Forbidden Radiation: Arche Koeln Waterfall." Haku again decided that it would be best just to show up for that. The one from Alkaid said "Haku, why do you think I'd disappear from some cheat power like the one Endrance has, that would never happen." Haku replied by saying "You know………It's just I saw something really weird around him and I thought that if you were PKed by him something really bad would happen like you would develop Doll Syndrome or something, that's all". The one from Haseo said "I'm really sorry about bringing Atoli with me today, it was absolutely awful. Don't worry it won't happen again." To Haku replied "Don't worry Haseo, it wasn't too bad. Well, it could have been much worse." Then, Haku logged off for lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I hope you all liked this chapter, again sorry it's so long, and I hope to update sometime next week but I'm not sure I'll be able to. Please look forward to the next chapter._

_-Tsuru_


End file.
